


Вопреки воле монархов

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Art, Colors, DO NOT COPY, Digital Art, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: АУ в которой все персонажи – представители королевских семей разных государств. И если между королевствами в основном тянутся витиеватые политические интриги, то между королями и принцами разгораются интрижки другого толка.An AU where the characters are from the royal families of different kingdoms. While the kingdoms weave intricate plots the kings and princes have a plot of their own.
Relationships: Yusuf Kama/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	Вопреки воле монархов

**Author's Note:**

> Нарисовано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
